fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser (SSBGA)
This page is for Bowser in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Bowser is the main antagonist of the Mario series, first appearing in 1985's NES game Super Mario Bros.. Bowser is a koopa and king of the koopa army. He appears as one of the starter villains in the game. Character Description Bowser is a large koopa and leader of the Koopa Troop. He resembles a large, monstrous tortoise, with the abilities of a fire-breathing dragon. He has a large, green, spiky shell and demonic looking horns, a typical Koopa. He is extremely heavy and fast, and has an oafish personality. Bowser first appeared in super mario bros. for the NES in 1985. He was the game's antagonist. He kidnapped Princess Daisy and tried to take over the mushroom kingdom with his Koopa troop . However, he was eventually defeated by Mario. Since then, Bowser has appeared in multiple mario games, as the main antagonist. He is also one of the most well-known villains in the video game industry. bowser the 2 koopa king Attributes Bowser remains as the game's heaviest character and the second largest character model (Ridley is the largest). This makes it difficult for him to be KO'ed, yet, an easier target to hit. Because of his weight, he has good horizontal recovery but not very good vertical recovery. Due to his size and weight, Bowser relies on pure ground strength and not his speed. He also has difficulty in avoiding projectiles. His Smash Attacks are slow, but extremely powerful and have great priority. His Special Moves allow him to use a projectile, his Fire Breath and to quickly fall to the ground, where he is more effective. Bowser can also crawl, but it is not effective. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - Two, quick claw swipes. 10% *Side Tilt - Punches while leaning his body forward. 11% *Up Tilt - Swats the air above him. 12% *Down Tilt - Claw swipes while crouched. 14% *Dash Attack - Running headbutt. 11% Smash *Side Smash - Rears back and performs a very powerful headbutt. 32% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Bounces on his four upwards, hitting with his shell. 28% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Retracts into his shell and spins. 29% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Does a quick claw jab. 10% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Slams his body forward, then back. 12% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Hits with his shell upwards. 9% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Swipes forward with his claws, then behind him. 12% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Spins around in his shell. 15% *Forward Aerial - Slashes in front of him. 13% *Back Aerial - Thrusts out his shell behind him. 15% *Up Aerial - Swings his head upwards. 17% *Down Aerial - Retracts himself into his shell and spins himself into the ground. 23% Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Hits foe with his head. 3% *Forward Throw - Launches foe forward with his head. 11% *Back Throw - Turns around and tosses opponent forward. 10% *Up Throw - Tosses foe upwards and lands on his shell as he spins on the ground and damages with his spikes. 10% *Down Throw - Does a body slam on his opponent. 12% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Throws his head back and roars. *Side - Snaps furiously forward five times. *Down - Bounces furiously three times. Idle Animations *Looks on his left, then on his right. *Stretches. Entrance Arrives on stage in his Koopa Clown Car. Wins *Spins inside his shell, then comes out and looks at the player. *Swipes twice while walking forward to the viewer. *Laughs in an evil way. Loses Claps to the winner. Victory Theme Mario Victory Theme Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse